Tempting Fate
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [oneshot]In a blur of pain and light, Bella’s life as a mortal is over. [took over for HP]


**A/N: **To all my adoring fans of Heart's Pain, I'm sorry, but I can't continue with it. Not many are very happy with the way it is turning. But I thought I could at least give the very last of the story. If you have questions on how the story was going to turn out, go ahead and ask, I will willingly tell you.

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot to this story and to Heart's Pain, but all the characters and Twilight plot belong to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** In a blur of pain and light, Bella's life as a mortal is over.

**Rating: **PG-13 (T)

**Category:** Books: Twilight

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Info:** Edward is away hunting at the moment, and do to the fact that werewolves have been after Bella, Emmett is watching over her.

**_Vision_ _# 1: _**

_It was hazy at first, colors mixing together as they swarmed together, slowly separating from one another to form a living picture. Alice was there, her black hair glossy in the low lighting, her small form moving nervously about the room. Jasper sat on a couch nearby, his determined eyes watching as he talked in slow practiced whispers. The distinct smell of alcohol and blood filled her nose, her throat gagging as she bent over._

_A door swung open at the end of the hall, white doors, hospital doors. Carlisle came running as fast as he dared through them, his eyes filled with fear, with grief. His blonde hair was in a disarray, sticking every which way as he passed his adoptive children and ran into a single door. Silence was left in his wake._

_Esme had a coffee in her hands, speaking soothingly to a broken Charlie, who shook violently. Sobs wracked her body, as she watched the doors where her beloved had just disappeared, hope and prayers upon her full lips._

_Emmet sat in a stiff chair, his broad shoulders taking up more room that what any normal person would. Rosalie sat at his side, neither sad, nor happy, merely a placid tone on her model like beauty. Her fingernails having been painted, but now were chipped of their color, her mouth moving in a silent rhythm._

_A few moments later, a very disgruntled Carlisle strolled into the lobby, his gait smooth, but his body ragged. Each unnecessary breath he took was strained, a hand running over his stressed features. Esme rushed forward, urging him to speak as he silently pondered, choosing his words._

_Bella could not hear what was happening, but several phrases were said, before they collapsed. Charlie broke down, his slightly bearded face crumpling, caving in, his body sagging in his seat as the coffee he had took from Esme fell to the floor. Esme lunged at Carlisle, burying her head into the side of his neck as she tried to block the pain. His hands rubbed her back as he bent his cranium to her shoulder, visibly shaking. Emmet turned to grasp Rosalie, for his own comfort rather than her own, while she returned the embrace, shock welling in her eyes. Alice crumpled to the floor, her hands covering her pixie face as Jasper rushed to embrace her trembling body._

_**Vision #2:**_

_A bright light gleamed at her, blinding her eyes, illuminating a male figure to her right. There were others, two in the backseat, all looking at the closing light. It grew swiftly, the small bead turning to a giant orb that raced to them. Bella found herself panicking, the fear tangible, beer lining the inside of the vehicle, sticking to the upholstery._

_Her palms were sweating, the cold plastic of the steering wheel biting in to her flesh as if a searing dagger. People were moving around hurriedly, scrambling to escape the trap, the seatbelts halting their movements. Bella felt the burning bile rise in her, agony of the coming doom, biting fear of the unknown._

_Crunching metal folded around her, burying her arms at her sides, squeezing, closing about, ribs snapping in two. Blood oozed from her nose, her breathing hard as she coughed up more of the crimson fluid. Bones snapped in her legs, breaking, twisting, and tearing. Glass littered her face as the shards bit her skin, digging deep into her. Blood flew on her, matting down her hair, slipping into her eyes, burning, the tears sliding as she saw it was not her own...but the other's. _

_It stopped, the numb taking over all physical pain as the world about her suddenly halted. Flames burst from the hood, threatening to burn her away, to take away the life that she cherished. Strong arms took her away, rushed her to the hospital, telling her to live, telling her to hold on. Her hand wiped away the burning sensation in her eyes, the bruised appendage unrecognizable, a cast around her slender wrist._

**Tempting Fate  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

Looking out the window of my room, I felt the lonesome chill crawl up my arms once more. Edward and I had been getting along for awhile now, but the warnings of Alice that something terrible was going to happen still made me shiver. Things were far from running smoothly, and I didn't know how much longer it would take before I would have to leave him for good.

The thought of leaving his side was unbearable, but I wasn't so naive to think that I could stay with him as I was. I would grow old, while he remained the same for the rest of eternity. I couldn't deny I was afraid of what the transformation could be like, but the outcome would be so much more pleasing. He said he would stay with me forever, but did he realize that forever for me was just a breath in his eternal endurement. I would wither and grow old, and much to his protests, I knew his heart would always love me, but he would not love me the same. He couldn't, there was still the physical factor he was not seeing.

Laying back on my bed, I stared at the white walls that Charlie and I had recently painted. We had grown closer and he had finally decided I wasn't going to take off on him again. I still felt bad about that, but was glad that I hadn't endangered him. Charlie would back tomorrow, and I wished he'd hurry, the house so empty at night without Edward was nerve wracking.

Gathering my covers around me I watched the full moon rise high over the ground, watching me as I struggled to sleep. It was like this every night he left my side, however necessary it may be, it drove me to the brink of insanity. Only when I felt his cool breath on my shoulder and strong arms around my waist would I sleep in peace.

Jumping as my cell phone rang on my bedside table, I laughed as another memory spun through my mind. A few months ago Carlisle had insisted I carry the device wherever I go, so they could reach me at all times. I hated when they bought me stuff, I didn't need all this stuff, but whatever I said, it didn't seem to matter. My closet was full of Alice's shopping spree, my memento stash growing by the dozen thanks to Emmett's constant vigilance.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number, though that wasn't surprise, I only talked to the Cullens yet gave it to all my friends in case there was an emergency.

"Bella..." the voice was slightly slurred, so hard to distinguish, it was definitely male though.

"Who is this?" laughter and music blared in the background, causing me to feel like my eardrums were about to burst.

"Ike, Essica, Ren," I sighed, it seemed like one of those emergences had come up.

"Where are you guys at?" I listened closely, frowning at the amount of times I had to change the directions because of their slurred and muddled minds.

Shutting the phone, I hopped out of bed, scowling at the chill that filled the lonesome air. Slipping on a jacket over my pajamas, I thanked whoever up there that Edward had forced me to retire my old sleep wear. The tank top was comfortable as well as the matching gray pants but were slightly out of place in a town such as Forks.

Rushing down the stairs, I slid to a halt before the door, putting on my boots that were still caked with mud from the other day. Looking at the keys on our wall, I pondered. My truck was too small and too slow, I didn't want to take too much time and have them drive home drunk. Grabbing the newer set off the hanger I rushed into the drizzling night.

It smelled of him, his aroma that drove me insane each time he was anywhere near me. Starting up the quiet engine I was thankful that he had left the Volvo. Ever since the incidents had started to occur he had left his car while away, explaining that if I needed to make a quick escape, that that would be the better choice.

Buckling up I turned on the radio and pulled out of the small drive. The night was nice, almost completely clear except for the mist and occasional patches of fog here and there. I could see why everyone had decided to go to the senior party, it would be perfect. Sighing, I noted that not everyone was there. I wasn't, or any of the Cullen's, meaning Edward and Alice, the two that graduated this year for the whatever time.

It was relatively easy to find, even with the directions a complete waste of time. They had given me the address of the next door's house, not the one that was full of light and seemingly bouncing off its foundation. Parking, I hit the lock, I didn't particularly want to be the reason Edward's car was trashed when he got back.

Huddling because of the cold and my lack of heavy clothing, I walked up the steps to the home, not even bothering to knock. Coughing as the smoke filtered into my lungs, I squeezed through the moving bodies, wincing every time another can of beer hit my head. The smell of alcohol and drugs was unbelievable and I could only imagine what Charlie would say if he knew.

Lauren was fairly easy to find, sitting around on one of the many overstuffed couches flipping her hair at some boy from another town. Her green eyes were sparkling, and it made me choke in disgust. Whoever this guy was he was too young for her, and no matter how much we disliked each other, I couldn't let her ruin her reputation this way.

"Hey Lauren, I just saw some really cute guy over there. He was totally in to you," Lauren looked up at my voice, hearing the information of a hot guy she jumped up willingly.

Grabbing her wrist in a vice like grip I drug her out of the home, she still confused about what was happening.

"I thought you said there was a guy," she looked around once we reached the Volvo, her perfect brows scrunching together in anger.

"Yeah, he's in town, I'll take you to him as soon as I get Jessica and Mike," she nodded her agreement to my reasoning and sat down in the backseat, happy enough.

Grabbing her bottle of beer from her hand, I slammed the door in her protesting face. Locking it behind me and I thanked Edward for installing the locks that could only be undone by the control on the keys. Many times I had tried to escape on him because he was getting me away from somewhere, so he and Emmett had come up with a little plan of their own. At the time I had hated it, now I could see the good behind it.

Walking away from the screaming girl I made my way into the two story house once again. Hoping I would be as lucky with the other two as I was with the surly senior who now was surely pounding on the glass of my boyfriend's car.

Walking up the stairs to where the bedrooms were located, praying that I wouldn't find either one of my friends in there. Unfortunately I wasn't at all fortunate and found Mike with some girl that I had seen once or twice in the halls of the school. I never did bother learning the names of my classmates, except for the few of course.

Grabbing him by his collar, I drug him off the half dressed girl. Once she was out of sight, it was much easier to drag him along. Plus the fact that he thought he was going to get somewhere with me once we reached the car. The constant slapping of his hands to keep them in check was annoying, but I was happy to shove him in the front seat and lock him in as well.

Jessica was my next task, and I felt my heart sink of the thought of entering that mess once again. I never thought her wild hair would ever be tamed down, but obviously chlorine and water can do the trick. Out back of the property was a large cement pool that was lit by underwater blue lights. It was quite pretty, if I wasn't so frustrated with the whole affair from the first point.

Once I reached the Volvo with my last prisoner, I felt a paranoia well inside me at Mike and Jessica's giddy exterior. Both were laughing at something they thought was funny and quickly put their fingers to their lips to silence one another once they saw me approaching.

Sitting in the driver's seat, I felt the relief wash over me. It would be a long ride home, but at least I was on my way. Driving on to the road, I kept looking at my passengers, making sure none were retching on the interior.

A great shudder shook the car, the machine bouncing, the motor coughing as it finally died altogether. It coasted a few more feet, right before a railroad track, and then stopped. Looking at the dashboard, I noted that the fuel read empty. That couldn't be, Edward always kept it full while he was away.

Tapping the dial, the snickering of two of my passengers brought my attention away from the dial. Scowling at their expressions, I waited for them to explain.

"You...see face," Lauren was laughing loudly, howling rather than giggling like she usually did.

"What did you do?" I felt my heart constrict, what damage had they inflicted on this very expensive car.

"We do nothing," Mike was holding his sides, taking in great breaths as they slowly died away.

Looking at Jessica I noticed that she seemed to be as clueless as I, staring at the duo with confusion on her small face. Whatever happened, they hadn't done it themselves, but someone else at the party.

"We told 'em!" Lauren was jumping in her seat, smiling wildly like she had just invented something extraordinary.

"Told who what?" Mike shook his head, his spikes slightly drooping from all the alcohol and sweat.

"They fix you real good," looking in my rear view mirror, I felt real fear for another time in my life.

Headlights were coming upon us fast, stirring up the dust of the country road at alarming rates. Locking the doors, I prayed they wouldn't try to shatter the glass. Whatever was about to happen was because of me taking them away from the party, even though they had called in the first place. So much for being the model citizen.

To my dismay, they didn't attempt to stop instead they rammed the back of the car, crunching the metal like it was paper. I put on the brakes, but was slowly pushed out into the middle of the tracks either way. I didn't know what to do. On one side I could get out and face what could be crazed hormonal teens with a car load of drunks. Or I could wait in here, where it seemed safer, being no immediate danger.

Deciding on the second option, I looked behind me again, hoping to see them get bored and go somewhere else. Their car door's were opening, and the look on their face stopped me cold. Horror was tracing in their eyes as the barrier fell behind and in front of my car. The red and white wood would be no problem if I wasn't stuck in a nonmoving vehicle. The red lights blared in my eyes and I felt my heart accelerate.

Hitting the unlock button, I felt like puking when I realized that they weren't going anywhere. My next option was knocking out the front window, but I wasn't strong enough. The coil of fear was wrapping more solidly about me as the seconds passed. The low thrum and whistle of the approaching train was all I could hear. And I looked out Mike's window, seeing my fear all over again.

The once glowing orb that had been so small and insignificant before was now huge and foreboding. A great machine was now illuminated to them by the moon and the light it held on its front.

My hands were slipping as I held onto the steering wheel, all reason lost from me as I looked at my doom. I could feel the others scrambling, could faintly hear their words of horror and grunts of frustration. But everything was in the distance to me, all I could hear was that roar, all I could see was the blinding light.

No one was getting out, why they were trying to unbuckle I didn't know, but could care less either way. If I had left them to their fun, I wouldn't have been in this danger, no one would have been. I had thought I was saving them, I was killing them.

My stomach was churning as the burning acid rose in my throat, leaving a bitter taste at the back of my mouth. My body was shaking in dread, my mind going blank as my heart beat. Once. Twice. Three times.

The pain was instantaneous. The car buckled around us, pinning my arms to my sides and squeezing down with such a force. Think of a elephant stepping on a pop can, that's how this was. I could feel and hear each sickening snap of my ribs as they gave way and broke apart. I heard the horrible scream shrill about me, hurting my ears, and then I realizing it was my own.

I could smell the salt as a stream of blood fled from my nose, falling onto my parted lips. Breathing was hard as I coughed up more of my own life, spitting it out as it splattered on the windshield.

My legs were next, the bones hidden amongst the muscles snapping and shredding my legs til there was nothing left. The twisted into unbelievable angles, ones that weren't supposed to be. The windows buckled, lining us with the crystalline shower of a burning night. The shards embedded in my skin, eating away at my flesh as I was hurdled around.

My hair was matted down, sticking to my face as I was shifted and jolted. Blood flew into my eyes, my tears desperately tried to wash it away. I couldn't feel any wound on the top of my head (why I was thinking this I had no idea) the only place where the substance could be found. And then a chill took hold, it wasn't my own, it was there's.

Turning I screamed in horror. The train was pushing us, crunching us into sardines as the bright light illuminated everything. I could see the mangled bodies of my friends, the sightless eyes and their horror lined mouths. I was the only one left, but for how long.

I couldn't feel anything anymore, the horror, the pain, the anguish was all gone, leaving me in a world of peace. Everything was still happening around me, but I was detached from it, watching it through someone else's eyes. And a thought struck me, was this what it was like to die? The peace before the doom of eternal darkness?

Fire lit my face as the engine caught, I could feel the heat, but it didn't burn. Nothing hurt anymore, nothing. The only thing real now was my shuddering breaths and failing heartbeats.

_Thump._

_Thump._

A screeching filled me as sparks flew from the opposite side of my own. The great locomotive was stopping, but how it was doing so so fast was beyond me. The front of it was giving away, shuddering under some pressure. White hands were embedded in the front, molding with the metal that was made so strong.

_Thump._

_Thump._

Strong arms wrapped around me, snapping the seatbelt like string. I could feel the air rush around me. Could feel the coolness take over where the heat had earlier been. I didn't care anymore, I waited for the night.

"Please Bella, hold on," his strong voice made me smile, I had barely any strength left, but I would see him again.

I nodded my head, wiping the blood from my eyes, smirking at the cast that was on my wrist. Everything had happened, everything.

_Th...ump._

_Thump._

I hated the smell of a hospital, the stench going through my nose as I coughed and spluttered. I laughed, choking on the saliva that lay dormant in my mouth.

The T.V. was running, Edward and Carlisle staring at it as if in a trance.

"On county road 231, a major collision has just occurred in the small town of Forks, Washington. Brad with the close up," it switched screens, showing a man in his forties with graying brown hair.

"Thank you Stan, as you can see a nearby train as sided a small Volvo containing four teens. We just received word from witnesses that they had been heading back from a party a few miles down the road. Said people actually rammed the car on their way down the road according to a local farmer who says he saw it all from his home.

"Three out of the four teens were pronounced dead at the scene. The fourth, the driver, was taken by some unknown person to the hospital. She is in critical condition as we speak."

Pictures flashed by, their senior pictures. Mike's was first, his blue eyes were stunning in the picture. His hair was in perfect order, his name flashed across the bottom.

Lauren's image was next, her shining face brought the scene of what any would want. She had perfect teeth and a bright future, taken away from her in a moment.

Jessica's lively hair was recognizable instantly, along with her complexion that spoke of a kind heart deep beneath her teenage soul. Her hands were clasped beneath her chin as she stared up above her, the picture of hope and charm.

_Thump._

_Thump_

I felt the sobs stick in my throat, they were all dead, each one of them. They went on to talk about me after that, but I didn't care. I had killed them. I was the one that was foolish enough to go after them and then destroy their futures. The only consolation was that I wouldn't be allowed to live either, I knew it was only a matter of time.

I looked at Edward's back knowing that I was leaving him for good this time, I wouldn't be coming back. I felt my throat constrict, how could I leave him in a world of his own darkness when he needed me so much? I had really screwed up. Either way I had tore people apart, and it seemed I wasn't done yet.

_Thump._

_thump._

Edward must have heard my stuttering heart, for he turned to look at my tear filled eyes. He raced to my side, and even though there were not any other patients in the room, I don't think it would have mattered.

"Does it hurt?" his voice was cool against my hand, his angel's face twisted in grief. Angels shouldn't look like that.

"No," I noticed that my voice was raw, and it was hard for me to talk without coughing. "I did that. It's my fault."

I was sobbing once again, my body numb to any pain that it was going through itself, for I'm sure if I could feel I would have been screaming. I could see the blood stained bandages, all the wounds from the crash. My lungs that were damaged wheezing every once in awhile.

"Nonsense, it was an accident. It was those bastards' fault," I looked at him, his eyes black with the anger coursing through his body. He had obviously read the perpetrators' minds, I didn't want to think of their fate.

"Tell Emmett thank you," I let my head lean back heavily on the flat pillow, my eyes blurring and dulling.

"You can do that yourself," his voice was desperate, I knew my time was almost up, I was just glad I got to see his beautiful face once more.

_thump._

_...thump._

"Edward, its now or never," Carlisle touched his adoptive son's shoulder, gripping it before letting go. "I'll tell the other's she didn't make it. Either way, she doesn't have much time left."

I gripped his hand tighter, smiling faintly as I drifted in and out of my comforting night. It was peaceful, the whirring and beeping of machines leaving my fuzzy brain. Death wasn't so bad, at least it wasn't painful.

"Bella, answer me, do you want this?" he was leaning over me, and I smiled at him, seeing his reluctance to take away what he though the greatest gift.

"Yes," the answer whooshed out of me as I coughed harder, the taste of blood filling my throat.

"If I wasn't so selfish, I wouldn't do this. But I'm naturally a selfish creature," I smiled despite the situation, glad to here his words.

His cool lips touched my cooling skin. His tongue licked the spot where he would take my life as his own. He kissed me there, nibbling on the skin, causing it to become softer under his menstruations. And with an apology, he bit into my flesh.

_...thu...mp._

_Thump._

At first I didn't feel the pain, all I could feel was the closeness of my love as he gave me the gift I had wanted for so long. He pulled away, the burgundy of his eyes burning into mine as he licked is bloodstained lips.

But my numb body soon gave way, and the fire was licking my veins. I kept my mouth shut, forcing myself to remain silent. I thrashed about though, realizing that my torture would last for three days, but it was worth it if it meant an eternity with my Edward.

Edward lay beside me, tucking me into his solid embrace, the coolness of the contact diminishing the heat slightly. I could conquer this, I would.

_Thump._

_Thump._

**A/N:** All done. Yes guys, I'm serious, this was how Heart's Pain was going to end. This would have been probably the last two chapters. I hope you guys liked it. R&R!

Dark Huntress


End file.
